


Champagne For My Real Friends (MULTI)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischback - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, felix kjellberg - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: N/A</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>So I tried something new with this one because I thought it fit better? Sorry if it ruins the request but I like it. Also: gaminggaminggaming is the readers KIK name. (Sorry if it’s your kik name….)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_gaminggaminggaming has added markymarkandthefunkybunch to the chat **  
**_

_gaminggaminggaming has added jackaboy to the chat_

_gaminggaminggaming has added felixfelicis to the chat_

_gaminggaminggaming has named the chat: why did mark leave gta without telling us the world may never know_

**jackaboy** : @ me next time when u decide to log tf off of gta mark ffs

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : @ me next time when u wanna be a wittle baby

 **gaminggaminggaming:** guys pleas e sTOp being damn babIES

 **felixfelicis** : u know they cannot because they aare babies

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : i

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : i hate

 **jackaboy** : felix u can kindly

 **jackaboy** : FUuCkk off

 **felixfelicis** : only if u join me ;000000000

 **gaminggaminggaming** : first of all

 **gaminggaminggaming** : stop

 **gaminggaminggaming** : second of all leave my jacky alone

 **markymarkyandthefunkybunch** : we can’t bc we’re racist against irish

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : but is it called racism

 **felixfelicis** : no??????

 **jackaboy** : how dare

 **jackaboy** : fuCCk YOu MaRRk

 **gaminggaminggaming** : leave the leprechaun alONE

 **gaminggaminggaming** : he’s smol and fragile

 **jackaboy** : no i am not

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : hahhHA get wreckt

 **felixfelicis** : jack stfu u know u are

 **jackaboy** : sTOP beinG MEan TO me!!!!!!

 **jackaboy** : just because i’m irish smh

 **gaminggaminggaming** : yeah guys how rude wtf

 **markymarkyandthefunkybunch** : you literally just called him a leperchaun

 **felixfelicis** : nOCIE SPELLING MARK

 **felixfelicis** : fuck nOICE*

 **gaminggaminggaming** : i literally hate

 **jackaboy** : what would u do if i started cussing at you

 **jackaboy** : in irish

 **felixfelicis** : laugh

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : mock u

 **gaminggaminggamin** : id cry thanks lets not

 **jackaboy** : wow rude @ felix & mark

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : at least you had the BALLS to @ us

 **felixfelicis** : why r we friends if we fight so much

 **gaminggaminggaming** : we love each other

 **jackaboy** : um no i hate mark

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : you hate AMERICA you IRISH POTATO

 **felixfelicis** : get wrEKT MOFO

 **gaminggaminggaming** : @ mark wyd

 **jackaboy** : yeah @ mark wyd

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : making fun of the irish kid obv

 **felixfelicis** : how would u guys feel if i seNT THE ENTIRE BEE MOVIE SCRIPT

 **jackaboy** : i would fly my ass to sweden and hurt you

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : same

 **gaminggaminggamin** : same honestly don’t do it felix

 **felixfelicis** : stop being mean to me @ jack

 **jackaboy** : i’m the one being targeted here wtf

 **jackaboy** : actually the entire place of ireland is so fUKCKC OFFFFFFF

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : “the entire place of ireland”

 **felixfelicis** : sweden is better

 **felixfelicis** : at least we learn how to speak in sweden i mean “TOP OF THA MORNAN TO YAH LADDEHS” fr

 **gaminggaminggaming** : no for one

 **gaminggaminggaming** : for tWO JAck theyre attacking me to yohre not alone

 **gaminggaminggaming** : youre*

 **jackaboy** : wait what

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : um? bitch where

 **felixfelicis** : are you irish wtf

 **gaminggaminggaming** : yes

 **gaminggaminggaming** : well not really

 **gaminggaminggaming** : im one fourth irish so

 **gaminggaminggaming** : calm down sweaty :) @ mark @ felix

 **jackakboy** : irish unite!!!!!!!

 **felixfelicis** : sweden is better js

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : AMERIIIIIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **gaminggaminggaming** : mark stfu

 **jackaboy** : we need to stick together

 **jackaboy** : *gif attachment*

**gaminggaminggaming** : *gif attachment*

**felixfelicis** : i forgot you could send gifs wtf

 **felixfelicis** : *gif attachment*

**jackaboy** : @ mark don’t send an america gif

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : too late scrublord

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : *gif attachment*

**gaminggaminggaming** : i hate @ all of u

 **jackaboy** : wot wot tf even me

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : SO MUCH FOR IRISH PRDE AHAHA

 **felixfelicis** : get wrekt m8 360 no scope

 **gaminggaminggaming** : felix stfu

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : *gif attachment*

**jackboy** : you sent us a gif of yourself mark

 **felixfelicis** : same

_gaminggaminggaming has changed the name of the group to: mark is a narcissist pass it tf on_

**markymarkandthefunkybunch** : stfu im cuter than u 2

 **gaminggaminggaming** : @ me next time ahole

 **jackaboy** : same

 **jackaboy** : smg whats wrong with irish ppl

 **jackaboy** : smh*

 **felixfelicis** : you eat too many potatos

 **gaminggaminggaming** : *gif attachment*

 

 **gaminggaminggaming** : fuk off @ felix

_gaminggaminggaming has changed the name of the group to: throw potatOES AT PEWDIEPIE K TNX_

**jackaboy** : u guys are my best friends k bye

 **markymarkandthefunkybunch** : ffs same

 **felixfelicis** : truuuuue

 **gaminggaminggaming** : same here


	2. I Have Friends In Holy Spaces (MULTI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes
> 
> someone wanted a part two to this so I gave it to them! here you gooooo!

_gaminggaminggaming has added markitty to the chat  
_

_gaminggaminggaming has added jackofalltrades to the chat_

_gaminggaminggaming has added senpix to the chat_

_gaminggaminggaming has added dontcraftcry to the chat_

_gaminggaminggaming named the chat: @ felix what even is your kik name rn_

**senpix** : don’t have on my kik name

 **dontcraftcry** : it’s a play on words isn’t it

 **markitty** : it’s DUMB

 **gaminggaminggaming** : tru

 **dontcraftcry** : tru

 **jackofalltrades** : ur not wrong

 **senpix** : stfu i am ur senpai

 **senpix** : named felix

 **senpix** : SENPIX

 **gaminggaminggaming** : lmao no my senpai is cry gtg

 **markitty** : well my senpai is myself so FEYHUCK YEW

 **dontcraftcry** : felux u r my senpai

 **jackofalltrades** : but same

 **jackofalltrades** : do u want us to call u senpai or daddy

 **markitty** : senpaidaddy?

 **gaminggaminggaming** : sendaddy

 **senpix** : wtf lets sticj with felix guys

 **senpix** : stick*

_gaminggaminggaming renamed the chat: sendaddy_

**senpix** : i haTE

 **dontcraftcry** : lmao brb gotta go tweet this

 **jackofalltrades** : #sendaddy

 **markitty** : this is why felix hates us guys

 **senpix** : @ mark: tru

 **jackofalltrades** : @ felix wyd

 **jackofalltrades** : gamers gotta stick together man

 **gaminggaminggaming** : we’re

 **gaminggaminggaming** : we’re literally all gamers you idiot

 **dontcraftcry** : i’m a voice

 **markitty** : a damn sexy one ;0

 **jackofalltrades** : that face is ugly

 **senpix** : you’re face is ugy

 **senpix** : ugly

 **senpix** : your*

 **gaminggaminggaming** : way to be 6 year sod felix

 **gaminggaminggaming** : years* old*

 **dontcraftcry** : way to be able to type

 **gaminggaminggaming** : @ cry fight me irl

 **dontcraftcry** : i’ll 360 no scope ur ass don’t tempt me

 **markitty** : the,,,,,, AGGressIOn si TO muvh

 **jackofalltrades** : is* too* much*

 **markitty** : ok but you could also,,,, not

 **dontcraftcry** : why are we being so aggressive i don’t understand

 **senpix** : cyber bullying

 **gaminggaminggaming** : those 3 are always like this sorry i dragged yo u into it

 **gaminggaminggaming** : you*

 **dontcraftcry** : anyways i gtg so bye

_dontcraftcry has left the conversation_

**senpix** : what A BITch

 **jackofalltrades** : i’m telling cry you said that @ felix

 **markitty** : jack stop being such a wtille baby

 **markitty** : wittle*

 **gaminggaminggaming** : dear god guys can’t we just,,,,,

 **gaminggaminggaming** : be calm for 30 seconds

 **gaminggaminggaming** : that did not

 **gaminggaminggaming** : it didn’t mean don’t reply for 30 seconds yoU ASSHOLES

 **senpix** : well we were bing calm

 **markitty** : being*

 **jackofalltrades** : what more do u want from us

 **senpix** : CORRECT ME ONE MORE TIME MARK

 **gaminggaminggaming** : i will disband this chat guys pls

 **markitty** : awe cmon u all know it’s all in good fun

 **senpix** : tru

 **jackofalltrades** : ur not wrong

 **gaminggaminggaming** : i mean i guess,,,,, don’t u guys have a collab to film or something?

 **senpix** : oh shit year

 **senpix** : yeah*

 **jackoffalltrades** : gtgtgtgtg

 **markitty** : gotta zayn

 **gaminggaminggaming** : well bye then tf

_senpix has left the conversation_

_jackofalltrades has left the conversation_

_markitty has left the conversation_


End file.
